Strange Visitors
by Plutron
Summary: Two mysterious girls send Kurama and Hiei to the Lord of the Rings dimension. (Will Hiei be mistaken for a hobbit?)
1. Default Chapter

(Author note: This is an YYH and LOTR X-over) Author: ok this is my first fanfic. well sort of.anyway this is a YYH and LOTR crossover oh and if it sounds like something else I'm sorry. I don't know of that something else's existence oh yes I need a disclaimer. Now who should do it? Hiei: I will do it so I don't have to hear your disclaimer man go on about fluffy pink things. She does not own the YYH world or the LOTR world. And thank the lawyers for that. I would kill myself if I actually belonged to her Wink (my own char): She isn't that bad and a lot of what you just said wasn't on your script Hiei: hn Wink: there's the Hiei we know and. um. love? Ruco (another oc): on with the story  
  
Strange Visitors  
  
It was nighttime in the YYH world. In a park a mysterious woman with long wavy silver hair with blue streaks, silver green eyes, silky pale skin, and lips as red as blood was sitting up in a tree and staring intently at the one small lake at the center of the park. If she were to stand she would be about 5 feet 1 inch. As for what she wore it was long loose black pants and a black turtleneck.  
Slowly she jumped from her spot in the tree and walked toward the lake. When she got to it another woman was standing next to her. This girl had a pixy haircut. Her hair itself was black with a pink tint to it, her eyes were a bright blue, her skin lightly tanned, and her lips were an orange color. At the moment her eyes were filled with sorrow and worry. Around both of the women's necks where small stone pendants, one was blue and the other was green.  
Gradually a small wind started to pick up so that soon the silver haired girl's hair was blowing wildly in the wind. Unlike her companion, her eyes were filled with no emotion. As the wind picked up the stones around their necks stared to glow. Soon the colors of the stones themselves were gone and they were glowing white. At the height of their glow the light shot out of the stone and into the center of the lake. The wind died down and the stone returned to their original form. The light at the center disappeared completely as soon as the wind stopped. In its place though unseen was a portal.  
The lips of the silver hair girl turned up into a smile and she spoke "Well the first part is ready. Now all we have to do is plant the bait. Good luck." After those last words she vanished. "Well time to enter the dreams of those we call here." Said the black and pink haired girl and she too vanished into thin air.  
They left the small park with no proof they had been there except for the ripples upon the water on the lake. Though in time that sign left too and the lake became calm. Unbeknownst to a fire demon and fox demon, which were sleeping, an adventure created just for them had begun. And if they come out alive. well we'll see. 


	2. Strange Dreams

Author: Ok.. this is my second chapter  
  
Wink: .....  
  
Ruco:......  
  
Hiei: Ok ...... I'll do the disclaimer; these three idiots own nothing but the original characters.  
  
Wink: Hey I am not an idiot.  
  
Author Yes, Wink, you are.  
  
Wink: OH, well here goes the story  
  
CH 2: Strange Dreams  
  
The crisp autumn wind slowly blew through the trees of a random street in Japan (Where ever the YYH team live). Since it was cold all the windows were shut on every house but one. At this house one solitary bedroom window was left open. Through this window the strange autumn wind entered the room. Once in this wind became the pink and black haired girl by the lake. Leisurely she let her bright blue eyes scan the medium size room. The window she came through had almost see-through white curtains and next to the window was a fair sized desk that was neatly filled with books. On the wall to the right of the desk was a dresser and to the left of the dresser was an overly neat bookshelf. Across from the window was the exit door and to the left of the window and desk was a bed. The girl had taken in all this information within seconds of entering the room. However when she saw the bed she smiled and walked over to it. In the bed was a young man about 18 years old. He had long red hair and well tinted skin. As he slept he breathed quietly causing the rise and fall of his chest to be barley visible. He was sleeping soundly as she watched him there and then she thought to herself. 'What a shame it shall be to cause him to sleep unwell'. Then she removed a small pouch from a belt that was around her waist and opened it. She then took out of the pouch a pinkish dust and blew it of the sleeping fox demon. When he breathed in the dust that fell on him he coughed a little and squirmed uncomfortably, but then he just rolled over and continued to sleep. The intruder watched the boy sleep for a few more seconds and then turned her attention to a watch around her wrist. 'hmm its almost two o'clock and I have one more trip before morning.' With that thought in mind she turned back into wind and left the room, while the boy began his dream.  
  
Kurama was walking in a small valley of flowers, these flowers where all colors and types you could ever wish or dream to see. He could even smell all the wonderful aromas each flower gave off. When he looked up he saw a sky filled with pinks, blues, purples, and oranges along with white fluffy clouds. There was a light wind that carried upon it petals that had fallen lose from there flowers and this created an interesting yet beautiful dance. Then suddenly the sky went black and the valley disappeared. Leaving a black world in its place....  
  
The mysterious wind that had entered that young mans room was now looking for her next target. This motive brought her to a fairly high tree. The wind that carried her brushed through the leaves and she landed soundlessly on the branch the fire demon was sleeping so peacefully on. He himself was leaning his back against the tree. As he slept there the natural wind played softly with his hair that, by all means, defied gravity by standing up. The hair itself, however, was black and had a white streak in it. He had a rather loud breathing noise, though not loud enough to be called snoring, and very exaggerated rises and falls of his chest. As she watched she took out the same pouch and sprinkled the pink dust upon the fire demon. As he breathed it in he coughed, the cough shook him up a bit and he almost fell out of the tree. However he unconsciously regained his balance without waking up and continued to sleep and dream.  
  
Hiei was in an evergreen forest in the wintertime. Snow fell silently around him as a light wind bit at his cheeks. The ground was cover in snow and every thing was peaceful. The off in the distance Hiei saw his sister Yukina. She was laughing happily and all the animals were happily playing with her in the freshly fallen snow. Seeing this made Hiei happy, happy that his sister was so happy. Then all of a sudden his sister and all the animals vanished. Hiei ran to where she had been but found no trace of her. Then the ground broke way to an empty void and he was left standing in complete darkness...  
  
Kurama walked slowly through the black world he was put in. Even though there was more than likely nothing here he still felt as if each step would be his last. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye he saw a faint light. So he decided to walk towards it. It seemed to be forever away from him but he finally had it to the light. Then he walked through it. While floating in a sea of light he saw many images. They were images of people crying, however they were not Japanese they were English. Also they looked as though they had lived during the Middle ages of that country. Then he saw a strange demon that was big and green with a slightly distorted face. Then Kurama Came out of the light vortex and landed in a park. It was a park he new. It was the one near his home and he was looking at the lake at the center. At the center was a soft glowing light. Suddenly a very soft, gentle, and musical voice cried out to him 'Kurama...' Then after a second of thought he replied 'I am here what is it you wish to say'. Then he heard the voice laugh, though it was not mean or evil it was a happy laugh. Then the female voice said 'Kurama, my world is.. In need of help, though the heroes have been chosen there has been an unforeseen event. A demon has entered are world' 'And what is it that I could do to help you?' Kurama asked the voice. 'We need you to stop this demon, but we do not yet know who it is, come to this place tomorrow with Hiei, I will speak with him in due time.' Then the voice vanished and Kurama was sent hurling through the air. The last thing he saw was an eye mad of fire the he woke up.  
  
'Hn' Hiei said as he floated in the darkness. Unlike Kurama Hiei had no control over where he went. He just floated in the dark board and not amused, suddenly he took up speed and went into a patch of floating light. In the light he saw fire consuming strange villages. He also saw strange demons attacking defenseless people. Then he was swept over with images and sounds that haunted him endlessly. Then it went silent and he hit ground. When he reopened his eyes he was in some sort of park. Then from the center of the lake a voice called out to him 'Hiei' 'Hn what do you want' Hiei replied coldly though he slightly felt sad about that, the voice was rather nice sounding. 'Hm, Hiei, I know you do not wish to listen but your help is needed in another world and you will go. Do not feel sadness, you will not be alone Kurama will be with you' Before Hiei could reply he was sent back to the beginning of his dream. Suddenly Hiei woke to a start. Forgetting where he was He fell right out of the tree he was sleeping in. Then to his surprise he heard someone laughing. When he looked up he saw Kurama. "Hn, what's so funny fox" with a smile Kurama replied "oh nothing" then in a more serious tone he said "Hiei, by any chance did you have a dream last night about being sent to another dimension to aid it" "Hn, yes" "Well. I thing we should go" Hiei nodded his head in agreement. Since they were already in the park they walked over to the lake. It was calm and the morning light shone lightly off it. For about ten minutes nothing happen, so as they started to walk away a whirlpool came out of the center of the lake. They both turned around quickly but not quick enough. Since they new it was going to hit them they braced themselves for impact (ok Hiei probably would have been able to get away but just go with it). Then they swept up into the air and on there way to who knows where. 


	3. Strange Faces

Author: Hello everyone Where is everyone.  
  
Ruco: Hm, probably reading other better fics  
  
Wink: Yah I read some of those out there they are good!!!!  
  
Author: What about me.  
  
Hiei: You? Well you suck  
  
Author: oh, so why do I bother writing this Hiei: to say you did Author: oh  
  
Ruco: Try asking for reviews and thank the three who gave you reviews.  
  
Author: Ok Please send me something Even a random statement that has nothing to do with the story, and thank you for reviewing SilverKnight7, Jaganshi and rogue solus.  
  
Hiei: Good job *chough* looser *chough*  
  
Author: Hiei say the disclaimer  
  
Hiei: Hn, she owns nothing but the oc's but trust me they want out.  
  
Ch: 3: Strange Faces.  
  
Kurama's head aced and so did the rest of him. When he opened his eyes he was surprised at what he found. He was in a forest filled with the most beautiful trees he had ever seen; though yes they were normal, they were also in a way. strange. (Ok just to say, they are near Rivendell). The sky told that it was late evening and would soon be dark 'hm better find shelter I would not want to be in this unfamiliar place when night comes' Kurama thought "Hn, I agree fox, and you sure took your time getting up" "Well its nice to see you to Hiei" Kurama said as he got up and brushed himself off. "So which direction should we travel."  
(Note: we are after Frodo got to Rivendell but before the little meeting about the ring)  
They had chosen to travel to the direction Rivendell was in (of course they did not know that) and as they walked they took in the area around them memorizing every step they made in case they had to back track. Neither of them had said anything in awhile causing for a strange and awkward silence. I mean they are in another world with no direction on how to do what they were sent to do; also they both didn't know if they were just dreaming the whole thing.  
Kurama was just about to break the silence when off in the distance, where there was a small parting in the trees, he saw a faint glowing light. Then with his sensitive ears he heard the sound of horse hooves. Then Kurama looked down and noticed that there was a dirt road beneath them. At this point Kurama spoke "Hiei someone is coming. This way I believe." "No, really Kurama, and here I thought we were catching up to someone on a horse." Obviously Hiei was angry and touchy about everything way more than usual.  
When the form got closer Kurama saw a young woman riding the horse. She had long brown hair and fair skin. Also light seemed to be coming off her as she got closer it appeared as if she knew who they were or as if she was looking for them because a look of relief played across her face. When she was right with them she dismounted the horse and walked up to them.  
She smiled at them and said something in a weird language, then she smiled again and said, from what Kurama could tell, the same thing again but in English, what she said was "Welcome, my name is Arwen, Fallow me and I will lead you to Rivendell were all of your questions shall be met". Though she said this in English it took Kurama about 15 minutes to translate it into Japanese for Hiei because the dialect was of old English. Then Kurama faced Arwen again and said "Hello Arwen, my name is Kurama and this is.." He was cut of by Hiei who said (In English) ".And I'm Hiei". She smiled and said "Fallow me" ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
When they arrived at Rivendell the first thing that came to Kurama's mind was 'wow' it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. In fact I can't even describe it only the great Tolkien can do that feat. Well anyway Arwen, who they found out was the daughter of Elrod the King of this place, brought them each to a place where they may stay while here. As our two hero's drifted off to sleep in those rooms the magical sound of the elves singing could be heard and both of them had never felt so at peace in there entire lives. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (Meanwhile)  
Arwen looked down at the young Hobbit she had brought in the before, he looked much better but she still felt the need to ask her father how he was. So she quietly slipped out of the room and went to find her father. When she found her father he was sitting in a room alone reading a book from his collection. As she approached him she asked, "Father will Frodo be well" (I would have had her say "ok" but that word don't exist here). Slowly he turned to his daughter and said "yes, he will be awake by morning and then, when he is awake and feeling better we may discus the fate of the ring". "Father will the two guests also be joining that meeting" Arwen Asked "yes they will, I feel many of their questions would be answered and those that are not met could then be asked." "Father they are not human, elf, hobbit, or dwarf or any other creatures of middle earth, yes, well then what are they." "They, my daughter, I fear, they are of a race that would hold no fear towards the story of the ring or the ring itself.. They won't even want it.. It is far weaker or less powerful than they are. But they still cannot destroy it. they are demons.. A fire demon and fox demon. you already know why they are here to stop a demon from hindering our worlds destiny" "Father I will help them this world is big and they do not know there why around. please let me help them they seem so. young". Elrod gave his daughter a look that told her she could. She smiled and left her father to his thoughts. As he sat there he thought to himself 'young? Ha they are almost as old as me" and with that he continued reading.  
  
Author: ok sorry I think no matter how many times I play with this story it will come out kinda corny so.  
  
Hiei: Kinda corny is a big understatement  
  
Author: sorry it is just that this is hard to write  
  
Ruco: We know its hard just write it people will get what you mean and give you hints or mean helping comments on how to make it .um readable  
  
Author: what is that suppose to mean  
  
Hiei: the sad part is this is the good part of the story.  
  
Wink: If you are reading this please review  
  
Hiei: oh everyone. just to warn you if you don't review.  
  
Wink: Hiei don't say it yet. Just review ok 


	4. Strange Meetings

Author: Ok this is a new chapter  
  
Ruco: I think they get that  
  
Hiei: Agreed  
  
Wink: Same here  
  
Author: Ok,...................... Hiei say the line.  
  
Hiei: hn Baka, She, the author of this terrible story owns nothing but oc's that appear in the story from time to time.  
  
Wink: Running low on insuts huh Hiei *smiles *  
  
Hiei:Hn  
  
Ruco: what ever lets go on  
  
Strange meetings  
  
Elrod awoke that morning very early. Just the night before he told his daughter she could go with the two demons. He knew they were demons but one thing bothered him. That was 'what was a demon exactly?" $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Hiei is having, in two words, a bad morning. He and Kurama where brought to Rivendell by the elf woman Arwen. He, in one word, hated her. She was far to elf like to him (not that he knows many or any) and to top it all off he had to sleep in a room, you heard right, not a tree, a room. Other elves had even (quiet literally) tied him to the bed. Also to make matters worse When Kurama came to see him the next morning he had looked surprised and amused when he saw Hiei actually in the bed. (Of course the elves had taken the bondages off some time during the night so Hiei's story had no credibility). Now he found out that, for the rest of the day, he had to sit in a meeting about a RING.  
"Kurama there is NO way I am going to listen to stupid HUMANS, ELVES, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT FOR THE WHOLE DAY." Said a not to happy Hiei. "Hiei please try to calm yourself we need to learn more of this world so we can find the demon and leave" Said Kurama still looking very amused. "Hn, ok, but I'm warning you now that if this meeting becomes pointless I'm gone". Kurama sighed, but nodded and agreed to Hiei's terms. However Hiei new that Kurama also did not wish to attend the entire meeting as well. Then Hiei speed off to find a nice tree to sit in until the time of the meeting. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
When Hiei and Kurama got to the meeting there was only two seats left one was next to a man named Aragorn and the other was next to a hobbit named Frodo. Despite Hiei's speed advantage Kurama claimed the seat next to Aragorn and there fore Hiei was forced to sit next to in his words 'The stupid Hobbit' (Hiei is very uncreative with insults if Kuwabara isn't there right?). Hiei sat bored the entire time hearing about all the ways the stupid people of this world failed to do something, or lost something, or didn't see something coming, about what to do and Blah, blah, blah. This was all very boring indeed. Then they all started fighting over who should go and get themselves killed, or that was the way he saw it. Then the hobbit next to him stood up weekly and said, "I will take it, I will take the ring though I don't know the way" 'Hn, brave fool' Hiei thought. Then a whole bunch of other people said they would join him. (You know the rest of that part right? Right.) Then they finally quieted down and sat again "Well its about time you people agreed on something can we get to our problem?" Hiei asked all to rudely. Then The dwarf Gimli made a mistake he won't soon forget "well you are a very rude Hobbit" at this Hiei snapped. Kurama looked worried and everyone wonder what caused his face to get so worried so fast "You week Dwarf I am not nor will I ever be a Hobbit. Look do I had big feet and...................." Kurama quickly and gracefully got up and bound Hiei and covered his mouth to stop him from speaking farther. "Sorry for that, you see Hiei does not take such an insult well when he is this.............. annoyed................ And Hiei most diffidently is not a hobbit". Everyone looked strangely at them for a few minutes until Elrod said, "yes well please sit back down and we will answer your questions." They both sat down with grace that put all the elves to shame. Then Kurama asked the first Question "I get the ring mission but what do we have to do with that" "Well you were brought here as you know to stop a demon, Speaking of that what is a demon?". To this Kurama answered, "well most are as evil as Sauron and some are more so. Others are just looking for a........ good time (When he said this a smile came to his face (naughty fox)), meaning stealing or other things, weaker ones can be considered kind. Well all in all I guess they are evilish with a bunch of exceptions hear and there. As for looks they can be as ugly as an orc and uglier, to as beautiful as an elf and more so. And the prettier they are, most of the time, the more dangerous they are."  
"oh that is interesting............. Well to find out more of what it is you are expected to do you must travel to Lothlorien and speak with Galadril (sorry can't spell). My daughter Arwen will take you there." When Hiei heard this he got even more angry. NO way in Hell was he going anywhere with THAT elf. "Hn, no we will not have her with us I would rather die" Hiei said.  
"Now Hiei that was very inappropriate............... however I do agree I do not think that it would be wise for her to go with us...........for what if the demon attacks us..................I for one could certainly not ensure SHE would be safe with us." Elrod slowly thought of this and said "yes I agree.......... What would rather do?" Kurama thought for a second and said "we will go with the fellowship" Elrod looked somewhat surprised at his answer and then asked "why" Kurama smiled slyly and replied "Well if the demon wishes to hurt this world it may go after them..............they are .........in a way a symbol of hope to you" as he said this he thought 'also it will annoy Hiei very much if we go with them' 'stupid fox' Hiei replied in Kurama's mind.  
"Then it is settled you will all set out tomorrow" Elrod said looking somewhat drained and he thought 'these two are very draining' and when he looked over at Hiei he could have sworn he saw him glaring coldly at him. Then everyone went to get ready. Who knows what lies ahead on there journey into the world of middle-earth and what surprises await them all as the time presses forward. Only someone knows.....................................................................  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ruco: What was up with that ending  
  
Author: I liked it  
  
Ruco: but will the readers  
  
Hiei: One might  
  
Wink: How do you know?  
  
Hiei: Jagan eye  
  
Wink: oh!!!!!!!  
  
Author: oh I need help with this where do I go from here????????????????????????????  
  
Ruco: send reviews or anything.............. Wink and I would love complaints  
  
Author: hay I won't (tries to hit Ruco)  
  
Ruco: hello......... You write this your not actually here  
  
Author: ok .................. bye 


End file.
